Transkrypt:Odcinek 73
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Przyszedł czas bym się zmierzyć z tą, grą. Z tą, gównianą grą. Z jednej strony oddycham z ulgą, bo to ostatni wydany fps wypuszczony przez nieudaczników z firmy Incagold. Z drugiej jednak strony to chyba najgorszy syf z renomą tej firmy z jakim miałem do czynienia. Dlaczego więc ta gra jest tak nieludzko ssąca? O tym w tym odcinku. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Dark Vampiers: The Shadow of Dust została stworzona w 2006 roku przez Wolf Group, jedno ze studiów Incagoldu, a wydana przez jakże by inaczej, Incagold. Na szczęście, żaden z polskich dystrybutorów nie pokusił się wydać tej obrazy. Ciekawą rzeczą odnośnie tego tytułu jest to, że został stworzony niedługo po wypuszczeniu uber chujstwa zwanego Dark Apes. To nie wróży nic dobrego. Ale zanim zanurzę się po brzegi w najczystszym gównie, zobaczmy, czy ktoś w ogóle ocenił dzisiejszy koszmar. Jedyną oceną w całym internecie jest recenzja na serwisie absolut gamers.ru. Otrzymała ona soczyste, jeden procent. Strach się bać! Po uruchomieniu aplikacji widnieje nam menu, z dosyć niecodziennym zapętlonym utworem i screenem, który jest jedyną w miarę dobrze wykonaną rzeczą w całej grze. Jestem niesamowicie poważny. Oczywiście reszta meni leży po całości. Zgadnijcie tylko co mamy w opcjach. Zmianę rozdzielczości z 800 na 600 do 1024 na 768, i jakość grafiki z low do high, mimo, że obie opcje niczym się nie różnią. I tak, nie mamy możliwości zmienić sterowania czy skonfigurować audio. O nie nie, albo zaciśniesz zwieracze i przetrzymasz te katusze, albo wypierdalasz. Gra z 2006 roku. Po prostu kurwa skandal! A to dopiero początek listy skarg i zażaleń. Wyobraźcie sobie, że nieudacznicy z Wolf Group strzeliło do łba, że zamiast stworzenia fps-a z ogromnymi mapami gdzie zbieralibyśmy niezwiązane z niczym przedmioty by ukończyć poziomy, postanowili wypuścić tak sztampową i tak gównianą strzelankę jak się tylko da. Udało im się. W Dark Vampiers czekamy na respawnujących się przeciwników w najmniejszych mapach w historii elektronicznej rozgrywki, i eksterminujemy pojawiające się na naszych oczach istoty do czasu, aż ubijemy wystarczającą ich ilość. I tutaj czas na wielkiego plaskacza w ryj. Otóż deweloperzy mieli jaja, by umieścić wielką ramkę z liczbą agresorów do wyeliminowania. Dokładnie tak! Twórcy nawet nie kiwnęli jebanym palcem u nogi, by zatuszować to, że ta gra to bezmyślne unicestwianie coraz to większej liczby mięsa armatniego. Ich lenistwo doszło do takiego stopnia, że nawet nie chciało im się jebnąć splash screenów czy jakiegoś opisu wyjaśniającego o co tu chodzi. Lepiej po prostu dać zrobione na pół gwizdka mapy i mieć wyjebane na swoją produkcję. Misje w tej grze to fuszera niesamowita. Nie dość, że plansze są tak małe jak tylko się da, to jeszcze twórcy nie zadbali o jakiekolwiek wręcz zróżnicowanie. Przez wszystkie plansze tylko i wyłącznie zabijamy kolejnych potworów, to samo gówno przez dosłownie cały czas. Wszystkie pięć miejscówek: magazyn, stacja metra, centrum miasta, klub oraz biuro prócz wyglądu nie różnią się wcale. Jedynie trzeci poziom się jakoś tam wyróżnia. Oczywiście od tej negatywnej strony. I tak jest, ponownie trzeci poziom wywołuje wręcz apogeum frustracji. Dosłownie setka adwersarza do wysłania do piachu, brak amunicji i punkty respawnu rozmieszczone wokół naszej dupy. Ubaw po pachy. Co ten Incagold ma z tą trójką? Pamiętna misja w hangarze w Airborne hero, trzeci etap w Lord Soldier i Lord Train, Drakula, Car Jacker. Czy oni mają jakiś fetysz na trójki? A może tak nie cierpią tej liczby, że serwują nam okropne tortury byśmy to zapamiętali. Albo po prostu, to skurwiele jakich mało, i lubią w środku gry sztucznie przedłużyć swego krapa, przez podnoszenie poziomu trudności. Bronie, a jakże, także są spierdolone! Od początku rozgrywki mamy do dyspozycji jedynie trzy pukawki. Szurikeny, rewolwer i łuk. Jednak mimo pozornie zabójczego arsenału, giwery zadają naprawdę kiepskie obrażenia. Szurikeny są skuteczne jak plastikowe talerze, łuk strzela przepychaczami, a rewolwer najprawdopodobniej ślepakami wykonanymi z gruzu. Jednak i tak wszystko przebija strzelanie. Wyobraźcie sobie, że by strzelić jakkolwiek skutecznie do nacierających postaci, należy pakować pociskami z każdej broni, w dokładny piksel ciała danego potwora. I mając na myśli dokładnie, mam na myśli idealnie. Jeśli klikniemy lewy przycisk myszy o pół sekundy za późno, bądź przez przypadek lekko popchniemy kursor nie tam gdzie trzeba, ni chuja nie trafimy w przeciwnika. I będzie ciągle pudłować, pudłować, i jeszcze raz pudłować. Kretyn który zaprogramował to gówno, powinien do końca życia pokutować za spierdolenie tak podstawowej rzeczy. Aha, i zapomnijcie o jakiejkolwiek zmianie czułości myszy czy jakichś innych pomocy przy przeprawie przez ten syf. Przeciwnicy to też jakiś skandal. Panowie z Wolf group postanowili, że nie zaimplementują czegoś takiego jak sztuczna inteligencja, i wszystko zastąpią najbanalniejszymi skryptami wyjętymi z pasjansa. Wszystko zastąpili polem widzenia. Oznacza to, że gdy nasz bohater nie znajdzie się na nim, oponent, zamiast znieruchomieć, niestrudzenie idzie dalej w naszym kierunku, nie zważając na zatrzymujące go obiekty. Tak jednak jest teoretycznie, bo w praktyce wypada tak, że bardzo często gdy znajdziemy się gdzieś wyżej, nasi wrogowie po prostu staną, nawet nie myśląc o wykonaniu jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Ale gdy jednak znajdziemy się kilka kroków przed takowym, ten wyciągnie swój gnat i zacznie radośnie zabierać nam zdrowie. I takie spotkanie od razu możemy zaliczyć do fiaska, gdyż ich celność jest tak dobra, że z pewnością odstrzeliliby skrzydła muchy z odległości kilkudziesięciu mil, bowiem nasi nieprzyjaciele nigdy nie pudłują. Jedynym sposobem na przeżycie jest schowanie się za jakiś obiekt w taki sposób, że ani on ani my nie będziemy widzieć że ktoś za tym czymś stoi. I tak poza tym, twórcy mieli wyjebane również na skiny naszych agresorów. W grze Dark Vampiers, gdzie powinniśmy polować na wampiry, walczymy z metalami, jakimiś zdesperowanymi kurami domowymi o motoryce pielęgniarek z salent hila, z gośćmi w bluzach wyjętych z gimbazy, oraz z czerwono okim mutantem z wytrzeszczem. Projekty poziomów także nie zachwycają. Oprócz, jak już wspomniałem, stworzenia absurdalnie małych map, o powierzchni typowego korytarza, dizajnerzy tej gry nie mieli chociażby najmniejszych chęci na kreatywne wykonanie tych miejscówek. Klub to koło połączone malutkim korytarzem, biuro to połączone kilka kwadratów, a miasto budową przypomina klocek z tetrisa. Ponadto, zapomnijcie o detalach, widokach, czy jakimkolwiek poziomie. Wszystko tutaj wygląda tak samo. Magazyny, miasto, biuro, no kurwa wszystko!. A jedyna rzecz, która się wyróżnia to kolorowa mata w misji w klubie. Tak jest. Kolorowa mata, w klubie, który wygląda jak jakiś statek kosmiczny po korozji. Wielkie owacje na stojąco dla Wolf group! Grafika to po prostu skaranie boskie. Tekstury wyglądają jakby były wzięte z kanalizacji, modele postaci przypominają lalki, broń wygląda jakby była wycięta z krzywej dykty, a wrogowie chodzą jakby połknęli trzy kije od szczotki. Efekty specjalne to marność nad marności, jedynie oświetlenie może jakoś ujść. Oprawa dźwiękowa także dupy nie urywa. Dźwięki broni albo zostały zapożyczone z kanter skrajka, albo zostały tak pokracznie nagrane jak to tylko możliwe. Komiczne odgłosy umierania przypominają jęki z niemieckich pornosów z lat osiemdziesiątych. A muzyka? Trzeba to samemu usłyszeć. *demonstracja* Sam nie wiem czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Jednak największym kuriozum, są błędy i stabilność. Przenikanie częściowe nieprzyjaciół przez ciała stałe, częste zacinanie się postaci od razu po pojawieniu się, i częste problemy z kolizją, to tutaj codzienność. Jednak nasi kochani twórcy zostawili coś, co nawet największym testerom by się nie śniło. Coś tak irracjonalnego, że to aż dziwne, że to nie była rzecz stworzona przez deweloperów. Otóż uwaga, wystarczy w odpowiedni sposób na dany solidny obiekt wskoczyć, a po chwili z niewyjaśnionych okoliczności, przez chwilę uniesiemy się w powietrzu, lub trafimy na wysuniętą część budynku, z której bez problemu możemy anihilować kolejne zastępy mięsa armatniego. I nasuwa się pytanie: Jaki człowiek musiałby mieć oczy tak głęboko w dupie, by nie zauważyć tego błędu? Albo mam lepsze pytanie, dlaczego do kurwy nędzy nie ma możliwości sejwowania? Rozumiem, że gra jest krótka i trzeba jeszcze trochę z tego zaschłego stolca wycisnąć, ale dlaczego w swojej poprzedniej produkcji, był zapis na początku każdego z czterech etapów? Co oni sobie myśleli na miłość boską? Reasumując, Dark Vampiers to największa końska spierdolina w postaci gry fps z jaką miałem do czynienia od dawna. Twór tak popsuty, niegrywalny i pozbawiony chociażby krzty kreatywności czy jakiegokolwiek wysiłku włożonego w cokolwiek. To tak jakby twórcy wypuścili ten tytuł ściskając swoje poślady by tylko wysrać to gówno do sklepów. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć jak można do tego stopnia, mieć w dupie konsumenta. Nie ma tylu karnych kutasów na świecie które mogłyby powstrzymać ich zapędy. Wolałbym mieć w dupie osikowy kołek niż grać w ten syf z gilem. Całe szczęście, że to ostatnia strzelanka wyprodukowana przez Wolf Group i wydana kiedykolwiek przez Incagold. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ostatecznej oceny tego chłamu. category:Seria 6 Category:2013 Category:FPS